The new unitized masonry structure described in this specification, called a SUPER UNITIZED POST TENSION BLOCK SYSTEM FOR HIGH STRENGTH MASONRY STRUCTURES (SUPER UPT BLOCK SYSTEM), is a construction system that is designed to easily and quickly install in any location without the need for mortar, water, or power. The super, heavy duty configuration anticipates usage in many venues and arenas. These include military and defense applications, governmental uses, homeland security, and heavy duty/high strength applications for bridges, dams, levees and the like.
A. Introduction of the Problems Addressed
In prior art when a reinforcement means have been used with block, it is typically accomplished with either long rebars, long steel rods, threaded rods such as all-thread, and/or stranded cables. The common referral to “reinforced concrete” normally is without any tensioning of the steel reinforcement. The strength of this reinforced concrete is often dependent on the delivery and quality control by the providers of the concrete. In a few configurations, a construction design will call for or specify either pre-tensioning or post tensioning of the structure. The pre and post tensioning process, as one well skilled in the art of construction engineering and techniques knows, may increase the overall strength of the concrete structure but is still dependent on the quality of the delivered concrete. Until recently, post tensioning has normally only been used with a complete stack of blocks in conjunction with the placement of mortar between each layer. Until now, most specialty block systems with rods and plates have required very complex design and high levels of skill by construction designers and engineers. Heavy and super heavy construction has not been anticipated except as described basically in the application Ser. No. 11/353,253 entitled UNITIZED POST TENSION BLOCK SYSTEM FOR MASONRY STRUCTURES submitted Feb. 13, 2006.
B. Prior Art
In the last months of 2005, a newer technique of a bolt, block and bar system—called Bolt-A-Blok—introduced a basic unitized post tensioning where a loose bar was utilized as an anchor across the hollow cavity (or duct) of a concrete masonry unit (CMU) or block. The bar (anchor) had apertures with and without threads which were then individually connected by a fastener (a threaded through bolt) which is essentially the tendon. The combination bolt (tendon) and bar (anchor) network required some care in the placement of the bar to assure uniformity of the reinforcement web of the tendons and anchors. An improved method and system was developed called a UNITIZED POST TENSION BLOCK SYSTEM FOR MASONRY STRUCTURES which was devised that essentially “located” the bars uniformly in a recessed cavity or in a pocket of the concrete masonry unit (CMU). This application showed the basics of an alternative configuration with a full plate and duct system for possible use in military and possibly some structural works such as bridges, piers, levees, dams and the like. The anticipation of the original heavier block was a basic system without developed interconnects and methods to accomplish the more developed structural needs. The present new SUPER UNITIZED POST TENSION BLOCK SYSTEM FOR HIGH STRENGTH MASONRY STRUCTURES with SuperStrongBloks provides significantly improved configurations, assembly methods, and attachment means over all the previous art.
Historically, few patented devices have attempted to use mechanical means to join concrete masonry units. Prior to the Marsh efforts stated above, none used unitized post tensioning. This latest unique configuration stresses the high strength configuration and unique derivative of unitized post tensioning systems. As stated, the building industry has made little progress for a unitized, post tension system. Even so, blocks have required very special and often complex configurations to even handle rods and plates and then the prior art has taught only limited rods in special blocks. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,902 (1996) issued to Center which teaches an Instant levy block system. This is a complex, specially made block for constructing a levy, comprising a plurality of blocks, a plurality of connecting pegs, and a plurality of stakes. Each part is uniquely designed and made whereas the new SUPER UNITIZED POST TENSION BLOCK SYSTEM FOR HIGH STRENGTH MASONRY STRUCTURES with SuperStrongBloks as described here utilizes a uniform, readily configured block design for a concrete masonry unit (CMU). It may be adapted and made at various strengths from 2000 PSI to 14000 PSI strengths in compression by varying the type of aggregate, the cement and the mix ratio of the two.
Another block device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,732 which was issued to Farmer, Sr. et al (1998) which teaches a masonry block with an embedded plate. The concrete masonry block has an external plate or plates that are anchored through the concrete masonry block. The external plates are cast into the concrete masonry block in the mold during casting. These plates and metal pieces are not taught as being part of the SUPER UNITIZED POST TENSION BLOCK SYSTEM FOR HIGH STRENGTH MASONRY STRUCTURES with SuperStrongBloks.
Another device for construction is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,357 issued to Franklin et al. (2000). This art discloses a modular pre-cast construction block system with a wall subsystem and a foundation subsystem. The wall subsystem has a number of wall units having cavities and pre-stressed tension cables are cast therein the cavity. This device teaches pre-cast walls and pass through cable which are specially made, require water, and are not readily re-useable like the SUPER UNITIZED POST TENSION BLOCK SYSTEM FOR HIGH STRENGTH MASONRY STRUCTURES with SuperStrongBloks. Also, the tensioning system is not unitized or placed throughout the entire structure.
A somewhat re-useable system is taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,714 issued to Carney, Jr. (2001). The long rods go through apertures in the specially cast block and the pre-cast structures. No description of pre or post tensioning is taught or claimed. The configuration of special length rods, special blocks, special plates and a complex system that requires powered equipment to construct is unlike the simple components of the SUPER UNITIZED POST TENSION BLOCK SYSTEM FOR HIGH STRENGTH MASONRY STRUCTURES with SuperStrongBloks.
A mortarless wall structure is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,471 issued to Price (2004). Price discloses a wall structure comprised of columns of preformed, lightweight, stacked blocks, with the columns of blocks connected to each other by elongated, vertically oriented, support beams. Preferably, the wall structure is operatively connected to a structure by one or more brackets. The beams and blocks are special configuration, not readily available and with limited uses.
A pre-cast, modular spar system having a cylindrical open-ended spar of relatively uniform cross section is taught in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,785 issued to Richter, et al (2001). The spar sections are formed by joining arcuate segments and stacking the sections. No design is shown that anticipates this SUPER UNITIZED POST TENSION BLOCK SYSTEM FOR HIGH STRENGTH MASONRY STRUCTURES with SuperStrongBloks.
An interlocking, mortarless system is accomplished by some other devices. However, none of them are found to show a structural unitized post tensioning system as described for the SUPER UNITIZED POST TENSION BLOCK SYSTEM FOR HIGH STRENGTH MASONRY STRUCTURES with SuperStrongBloks in the materials below. An example of one such interlocking device is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,071 issued to Haener (1987). The device provided includes a spaced parallel pair of upright sidewalls having flat bottoms and tops and bearing integral block interlocking connectors and various configurations on their opposite ends. The sidewalls are integrally connected by means of these configurations. This is not the configuration taught by the SUPER UNITIZED POST TENSION BLOCK SYSTEM FOR HIGH STRENGTH MASONRY STRUCTURES with SuperStrongBloks. Likewise, no post tensioning is taught to increase the structural integrity and strength.
None of the prior art nor the referenced previous applications by the inventors teaches all the features and capabilities of the SUPER UNITIZED POST TENSION BLOCK SYSTEM FOR HIGH STRENGTH MASONRY STRUCTURES (SUPER UPT BLOCK SYSTEM). As far as known, there are no systems at the present time which fully meet the need for a unitized, post-tensioned super heavy masonry block structure known as the SUPER UPT BLOCK SYSTEM. It is believed that this super system is made with simple, yet strong component parts; may be built with simple tools; needs no mortar or water; provides a much stronger structure than mortar structures and most reinforced concrete structures; and, is ready for immediate use and occupation upon completion of the construction. The combination of devices and the multiple new uses are unique to the SUPER UPT BLOCK SYSTEM.